


When He Smiled

by amagicbeyond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, inspired by "World War Three"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: When he smiled, it was like the world had been waiting for it. Like something was not quite right and no one had realized it, until he looked at her in that way he had, this man-child to whom time and space meant nothing at all. It was delight, sweet, infectious delight. She couldn’t help but smile back. Every time.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When He Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in September 2011.

When he smiled, it was like the world had been waiting for it. Like something was not quite right and no one had realized it, until he looked at her in that way he had, this man-child to whom time and space meant nothing at all. It was delight, sweet, infectious delight. She couldn’t help but smile back. Every time.

When she smiled everything fell into place. Colours were brighter, shapes more defined. No one else smiled at him like that. Mistrust, suspicion, fear. That was how humans looked at him. But not her. Never her.

When he smiled she knew that trouble was coming, that she should run, as far from him as she could, if he could ever truly be outrun. But not an ounce of her wanted to, no, she was addicted, addicted to trouble, to adventure, to danger, to that smile. To him.

When she smiled, he felt like he could do anything, like her trust could give him the power to fly, the strength to fight, to protect her, to give her the universe in all its tainted glory. He felt like a superhero, and he wanted to be that superhero, for her, for her smile. He never wanted to see that light leave her eyes.

When he smiled, she felt safe. But when he didn’t - when he looked at her instead the way he was looking at her now, iced blue eyes somehow anything but cold - that was the danger, that was the precipice, the edge of it all. That was where she could fall.

When she smiled this time it was different, just the ghost of movement at the corner of her mouth, not meant for him, or anyone else, a secret smile, the kind that made him wonder if she could see right through his eyes and into his soul, and if he’d meant her to. Maybe he had.

When he smiled again the world righted itself, but still she felt dizzy, like it had been tilted ever so slightly off its axis, like it might never be quite the same.

What else could she do but smile once again?


End file.
